world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071514tethyskolena2
05:28 -- gallionicAcrobat GA began pestering acrobaticAmbulist AA at 05:28 -- 05:28 GA: | Hey. Twinkle Toes. | 05:29 AA: ♪♪♪ Tethys! ♪ You Would Not Believe The Day I'm Having! ♪♪♪ 05:29 GA: | Yeah, heard from Guitars that you gave him a real run for his money. | 05:29 AA: ♪♪♪ Shit, I Mean Wiggler. ♪♪♪ 05:29 AA: ♪♪♪ Sorry, I Don't....Arghh. ♪ This Asshole Trolled Me Earlier. ♪♪♪ 05:29 GA: | Oh? Who? | 05:29 AA: ♪♪♪ He Knew My Name, Tethys! ♪♪♪ 05:29 AA: ♪♪♪ He Called Me Kolena!! ♪♪♪ 05:29 GA: | Who? | 05:30 AA: ♪♪♪ cthonicCatamaran Or Something. ♪♪♪ 05:30 GA: | That the right handle? | 05:30 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Know. ♪ No. ♪♪♪ 05:30 AA: ♪♪♪ cthonicCatamite. ♪♪♪ 05:30 GA: | You'd better make sure. The shitstorm they'll be getting shouldn't be lost to misdirection. | 05:30 AA: ♪♪♪ And Then I Got This Letter From A Drone, And He DREW ME. ♪♪♪ 05:31 AA: ♪♪♪ HE KNOWS WHAT I LOOK LIKE. ♪♪♪ 05:31 GA: | Oh shit. | 05:31 AA: ♪♪♪ And It Might Have Been A Death Threat. ♪ I'm Not Sure. ♪♪♪ 05:31 AA: ♪♪♪ And Then I Tried To Blow Off Steam By Trolling That Chump For You And I Fucked It Up. ♪♪♪ 05:31 GA: | Oh, dear. | 05:31 GA: | On a scale of one to ten...? | 05:31 AA: ♪♪♪ And Then I Tried To Go After This Guitar Boy And I Fucked That Up Too And Now He's Giving Me PITY FRUSTRATION Via You. ♪♪♪ 05:32 GA: | A pity what? | 05:32 AA: ♪♪♪ Scale Of One To Ten?! ♪ How About SEVEN HUNDRED? ♪♪♪ 05:32 AA: ♪♪♪ He Thought I Was Making Black Advances Toward Him! ♪♪♪ 05:32 GA: | I'll talk to that little cunt. | 05:32 AA: ♪♪♪ No. ♪ Do Not Tell Him He Got To Me. ♪♪♪ 05:32 GA: | Yeah, he thinks that about me too. | 05:32 GA: | I won't. | 05:32 GA: | That little bulgestain won't know what hit him. | 05:32 AA: ♪♪♪ I Intend To Get Him Back When I Am Feeling Up To It. ♪♪♪ 05:33 GA: | Don't worry about a thing. | 05:33 AA: ♪♪♪ I've Never Been This Off My Game Before. ♪♪♪ 05:33 AA: ♪♪♪ Not Since I First Started Trolling People. ♪♪♪ 05:34 GA: | Eveyone has their off days, Kol. | 05:34 GA: | I'd be a bit shaken up if I got a threat like that, too. | 05:34 AA: ♪♪♪ I'm Going To Go Dance. ♪ Disconnect For A While. ♪♪♪ 05:34 GA: | Alright. | 05:34 AA: ♪♪♪ Thanks For Letting Me Vent. ♪♪♪ 05:34 GA: | Any time. You watch out for yourself, okay? | 05:34 AA: ♪♪♪ I'll Um....I'll Try To Be More Fun Next Time. ♪♪♪ 05:34 AA: ♪♪♪ I Didn't Even Call You Wiggler, Did I? ♪♪♪ 05:34 GA: | Don't worry about it. You can call me wiggler all you want later. | 05:35 AA: ♪♪♪ Okay Wiggler. ♪♪♪ 05:35 AA: ♪♪♪ Bye. ♪♪♪ 05:35 GA: | See ya, Twinkle Toes. | 05:35 -- gallionicAcrobat GA ceased pestering acrobaticAmbulist AA at 05:35 --